underground_love_between_garen_and_taricfandomcom-20200213-history
Garen x Taric - the best couple in whole Runterra
Maybe people still don't know this couple, it is well indicated in Taric's lore that Garen protects him everyway he can in Demacia, even after he commited a felony, Garen still tried to save him by sending him on excile, insead of real death sentence. There is no benefit for Garen to do so for Taric, and they do not share much in common, noticed that Taric is a free will guy who loves nature and beauty, while Garen is a typical disciplined warrior, they are not likely normal bros, which I will further explained below, so there must be something beyond friendship to bound them together. Also, there are tons of factors showing they are ideal match: Garen - Sword warrior, Taric - Sheild support, Garen - fight, Taric - heal/sheild, they complete each other and become a perfect vanguard. Garen - tough - manly inside out , Taric - gentle - loves nature beauty and animals, I won't be surprised if Taric is good at cooking too, you know, Taric is like Garen's woman. Taric can never go back to Demacia, but Might of Demacia needs Sheild of Valoran in the future. Here are some quotes from Taric's lore showing the special bound between them: "And while the Crown of Stone was traditionally used by the dishonored to simply flee Demacia and make a new life in exile," Garen wants to protect taric that is why he didn't punish real death sentence on him. Everyone hated taric in demacia and only garen protected him. "And while the commoners saw Taric as a charming rogue, Garen recognized him for what he truly was—a man with the potential to become one of Demacia’s greatest heroes." Again, Taric is a gem in Garen's eye, regardless other people hated Taric. "... put him at odds with nearly everyone in authority—his family, his king, and especially his long-time friend Garen." "The fact that Taric seemed to be thumbing his nose at his destiny as well as his country enraged Garen." Taric was obviously spoiled by Garen's protection in Demacia, and there is no benefit for garen to protect him like that. So there must be something beyond freindship between them. Now, some people may say there is a trend of garen and katarina, but please be aware that they are not official romantic couple: 1.There is no romance in their lores, there is no romance in their shelved movie, the movie description is :sworn enemies discover a newfound respect for each other when they’re forced to put their differences aside and work together against a common enemy. . All the lores one can find only indicates they are competitors who find honor in each other and somehow build a sense of bromance. Here is the link for the movie's website : ☀http://www.leifjeffers.com/directing 2.The in game champion quotes are fanon jokes exaggarated from the lore. Like Miss Fortune's quote " How do you like my guns?" And there is no romance quotes from Garen to Katarina, either. 3.Garen never sees her as a woman, he sees her as competitor as well as bro, which I will explain more below, they honor each other in battles, and just because they are male and female doesn't mean they have to be in love. 4.The cinematic film, named " A Twist of Fate", too backs up my point of them being competitors, not lovers. Here is the link for the movie: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEnsqpThaFg To add up some reasons they are not a good match up: Garen - sword warrior, Katarina - duel blade assasin, they both fight indepenantly and they do not need each other, more like compete each other. Garen - Might of Demacia, Katarina - Sinister Blade, again, from every level, they are mean to be competitors instead of lovers. Garen - tough guy from inside out, Katarina - tough woman who is as agressive as man, I doubt they see each other in a romantic way, they are more like competitors but only honor each other as bros, they are the true bromance there. Maybe for someone who has a twisted characteristic, he will be in love with his competitor, however, Garen is not that kind of twisted character. Noticed that, it takes a very twisted characteristic for a person to fall in love with someone he wants to compete with. It would be out of character if Garen is in love with his biggest competitor. Category:League of legends Category:Game Category:Lore Category:Champions